


Forgettance

by On_Sonnshine



Series: Gay, gay SVU in A/B/O [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha!Amanda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barisi - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Olivia, Rolivia, Sort Of, its how i roll, its only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: It was funny, honestly, that Olivia prided herself on her memory. Hilarious, even. That's the one thing that failed her.





	Forgettance

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is a hot fucking mess  
> but okay  
>   
> Okay so i suppose you could count this as a technical prequel since this exists in the same universe as the first one but happened before it.

Olivia growled under her breath, ripping harshly at her scent-patches, desperate to get them _off_.  
  
It worked well enough as she haphazardly tossed them onto her desk, not bothering to try and stand to walk to the trash-can across the room.  
  
Goddammit goddammit, Sheila was just causing more and more problems. If there wasn't all this fucking- _drama_ with the possibility of losing Noah and-and- _ugh_.  
  
Olivia couldn't think straight. Heh. Both figuratively, _and_ literally. Because the only thing, the only clear thing Olivia could think was _Amanda_.  
  
She didn't know what she'd do, her mind was scrambling because she needed to have Noah watched for a week but she didn't know if Lucy could do that and even still, she didn't know if she'd be able to talk without whining-or panting because she was fucking consumed at the moment by heat comparable to fire (suppose that's why Heat is called Heat).  
  
But, it seemed she wouldn't have to make that decision.  
  
Because there was a rap on the door, and then it opened to reveal Sonny seeming rather rushed as he pushed it open, stepping into the room.  
  
'Hey Lieu, I-' He cut himself off, stepping back slightly with a small growl.  
  
'Not a good time, Carisi.' Was all that Olivia could get out before Sonny was stepping back, grabbing the door's handle as he backed up.  
  
'Who um-who do you want me to get?' Sonny's voice was hurried, fingers tapping restlessly on the door-knob as he waited for her answer.  
  
_Amanda_  
  
'Get-Get Rafael.' Was what she forced out instead, and if she was in a better state of mind-one where Amanda's name _wasn't_ playing on repeat-she might've noticed the disappointment and upset that flashed across the Alpha's face before he nodded, stepping back and shutting the door before that Heat scent had the chance to get out.  
-  
Sonny paused for a second outside of Olivia's door, shoving down his utter dejection at Olivia's request-of course, he knew Rafael was an Alpha, and he'd suspected anyways. Rafael and Olivia had been spending a lot more time together as of late.  
  
Shaking his head, Sonny looked up, quickly crossing the floor to where Rafael was sitting at the table in front of the board, listening as Amanda told him about their new case.  
  
'Counselor?' Sonny rested his hand on Rafael's shoulder, then quickly dropping it before a reaction could be formed.  
  
Rafael turned to face him, and Amanda paused in what she was saying to glance at him.  
  
'Lieu...' He glanced over at Amanda then leaned down to Rafael's ear.  
  
Rafael got it, allowing Sonny to lean over and quietly relay the information to him that ''Liv went into Heat. Asked me to get you.'  
  
Rafael immediately stood up, throwing a rare, never before heard of 'Thanks Carisi' over his shoulder as he went into Olivia's office, shutting the door quickly behind himself.  
  
Sonny almost, almost growled at the conflict of feelings running though his head, at the warmth spreading through his chest because of 'Thanks Carisi' and the bitter rejection still stinging because he was sure of it now, Rafael and Olivia were mates, or soon-to-be.  
-  
'Rafa, I don't need Amanda.' Olivia protested, to which Rafael rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
'You don't?' He asked, voice annoyingly condescending.  
  
'Knock it off.' She growled to which Rafael sighed, standing straighter.  
  
''Liv, I don't understand your argument here. I'm not exactly prepared to try and take an in Heat Omega-' Both he and Olivia winced at the way that sounded-'You know what I meant-into a cab, much less outside of this precinct. Now, if you were to have an Alpha help you, we'd have a much better shot of getting you home. _Without_ drawing too much attention, which we would if you were a whining mess that couldn't stand on their own two feet.' The end of the sentence was sharper, and with the context, it could've sounded really, really bad, but he was just trying to get his point across.  
  
And it seemed, to Rafael's relief, he'd actually managed to do just that.  
  
'Fine. _Fine._ '  
  
'Go on, go get her. Watch her turn it down.' Olivia muttered bitterly, scent matching. Bitter with dejection.  
  
Rafael sighed again, shaking his head as he just accepted what he got, turning and quickly leaving the room.  
  
'Amanda, come here for a second.' Rafael called, both Amanda and Sonny's heads snapping to the direction.  
  
Sonny's eyes narrowed in confusion, heart lifting slightly, while Amanda just frowned, pushing herself to stand with a soft 'what did I do this time'.  
  
Amanda crossed the floor, stopping in front of him uncertainly.  
  
'What's going on?' Was the first thing she asked, as Sonny had refused to tell her what he'd whispered to Rafael. She'd been especially keen to know considering the 'Thanks Carisi'  
  
'Listen, you like Olivia right?'  
  
Amanda's eyes widened slightly before she seemed to rationalize what he'd asked her.  
  
'W-well, yeah, of course-' Rafael cut her off.  
  
'You know what I mean. You love her, right?'  
  
Amanda stammered for a moment before Rafael growled, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
'Amanda, listen, I really need you to answer okay? I get it, I get it, whatever, but now isn't the time to be hesitating. You love Olivia. Right?'  
  
Amanda couldn't answer for a moment, seemingly in slight shock from the suddenness of all of this before she seemed to recover, a more serious look crossing her face.  
  
'Yes.' She answered definitely, almost holding her breath before saying it.  
  
Rafael nodded, and if Amanda's eyes weren't deceiving her he relaxed a bit, shoulders falling from their tensed position.  
  
'Okay. Okay. Okay, look, Olivia-' He glanced over his shoulder at Olivia's office door for a brief moment before looking back to Amanda-'She's in Heat. She needs an Alpha, and she asked for you.' Well, not exactly the truth but if Olivia _wasn't_ so held back by fear-not that Rafael was really one to talk about overcoming your fears- _then_ , yes, she would've asked for Amanda. As it stood, though, Rafael had had to convince her. Go figure.  
  
Amanda stepped back slightly in surprise, causing Rafael's hands to fall back to his sides. Quickly, Amanda recovered, stepping forward again.  
  
'Are you-you're serious?' Rafael almost rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yes, i'm serious. Go, she needs you.' Rafael stepped out of the way, allowing Amanda past.  
  
Just as the blonde rested her hand on the door-knob, Rafael spoke once more.  
  
'Don't hurt her. I know a million ways to hide a body, Amanda.'  
  
Amanda looked down for a moment before nodding.  
  
'I know. I wouldn't dream of hurting her though.' She said over her shoulder before pushing open the door and stepping into the office.  
  
The response was immediate, though later Amanda would suspect that by that point, Olivia was less Olivia and more Omega than anything else.  
  
Olivia stood, nearly astral-projecting across the room and before Amanda had processed anything Olivia was in her arms, hugging up to her tightly, burying her face into Amanda's neck. Amanda stayed stock-still for a moment, frozen, before she hugged back, able to hear Olivia murmur a muffled ' _Alpha_ ' into her neck.  
  
It felt right. It felt really, really right.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jenny for this fic existing  
>   
> btw i'm not down with Barson, obviously  
> Like if you ship Barson, more power to ya, but it's not my cup of tea  
> Sonny was just incredibly misinformed


End file.
